Tabes
Tabes & Charlie is the 43rd episode of the fourth season of We Bare Bears and the 140th episode overall. Synopsis Tabes and Charlie team up to find Tabes’ missing dog, Kirk. Plot Ranger Tabes and The Bears are at the Ranger Station mailing newsletters in hopes of informing the campers to stop sitting on anthills. The Bears are having trouble with the mailing process, but eventually finish by the evening. It's dinnertime for Kirk, who has recently become older, and Ranger Tabes prepares his favorite meal and calls out for him. When he suddenly doesn't respond, Ranger Tabes goes out to find him and leaves the Bears in charge of the station after finding his paw prints leading into the forest. In a clearing, Tabes hears some rustling in the bushes and thinks that it's Kirk, but she ends up finding Charlie hiding inside instead. Initially freaking out over each other's presence, they soon recognize one another and calm down. Tabes then asks Charlie if he'd seen her dog recently, but Charlie thinks she's looking for a beaver and pulls out one that he named "Dexter", much to her dismay. She then distresses over what might happen to Kirk, gaining Charlie's sympathy about her situation. He decides to help Tabes out and tells her that he knows some secret areas of the forest where they might get some information about Kirk, but because Tabes is a human, she has to put on an animal disguise to avoid suspicion, as the animals there don't trust humans very much. At sunset, Charlie leads Tabes (who is wearing a chicken costume that he found in the trash) to find the entrance to the secret part of the forest, while back at the Ranger Station, the Bears are taking care of business with two campers and start having trouble doing so. After some difficulties in finding the entrance, Tabes and Charlie eventually stumble into a pit leading to an all-animal bar that Charlie calls "The Cracked Nut". In a rush, Tabes begins interrogating the animals about Kirk, until she finds a possum wearing Kirk's bandana. Chasing her to a corner, the possum plays dead, and Charlie restrains Tabes from interrogating further, informing her that they need to bribe the possum for Kirk's whereabouts. The possum accepts the peanut butter and Charlie translates that the possum found Kirk near a pack of wolves and exchanges their location for a hundred dollars. Once they find the wolves' den, Tabes gives the possum her hundred dollar bill and takes Kirk's bandana back. She and a reluctant Charlie go inside and find themselves surrounded by sleeping wolves. Attempting to proceed without waking them up, Tabes's cellphone suddenly rings in her costume, as the Bears are calling as an emergency because the station is on fire. Tabes manages to hang up on the call, but Charlie suddenly sneezes and awakens the wolves, who chase them to a corner of the den. Tabes and Charlie try to fight off the wolves, but are quickly pinned down with Tabes's phone falling out from her costume. The alpha wolf recognizes Kirk on the phone and realizes Tabes is his owner. He welcomes her and the pack calls Kirk to come out of hiding, who reunites with Tabes and reveals that he went missing to start a family with the alpha wolf's daughter. Tabes and Charlie adore over the pups and the former holds them with Kirk's permission. On the way back to the Ranger Station, Tabes allows Kirk to visit his new family anytime and thanks Charlie for his help, in which he returns the sentiment. They part ways with a hug and Tabes and Kirk arrive back to the station, where they find fire trucks outside finished with putting the fire out and the paramedics carrying the campers away. The Bears sheepishly explain to Tabes that they burned down the station by accident, much to her dismay. Features Characters * Grizzly Bear * Panda Bear * Ice Bear * Ranger Tabes * Charlie * Kirk * The Wildlife * The Wolf Pack Trivia * This is the second episode Ranger Tabes and Charlie meet each other once again but they're actually teaming up in this episode looking for Kirk, as they first met in Creature Mysteries and became friends in Rescue Ranger. * This is the first episode Charlie calls Ranger Tabes by her real name and the second episode Ranger Tabes calling Charlie by his real name except Charlie accidentally mispronounces her name repeatedly until the end of the episode where he mispronounces Kirk as "Kork". * Grizzly, Panda, and Ice Bear don't play any major roles in this episode, they make minor appearances when they're at the Ranger Station with Ranger Tabes asking them to watch it for her while she searches for Kirk, but end up burning it down by accident. * Kirk is now all grown up and, as of this episode, is a father and has puppies. * The name of this episode is similar to all the other episodes Chloe and Ice Bear and Yuri and the Bear. Cultural References * When The Bears find Kirk's paw prints leading them into the forest, his paw prints are like clues and they could be a reference and resemblance of Blue's paw prints as clues Steve and Joe look for from Blue's Clues. * The song that plays when Tabes and Kirk reunite is a parody of Whitney Houston's "I Will Always Love You". Errors TBA International Premieres TBA Videos id:Tabes & Charlie Category:Episodes Category:A to Z Category:Season 4 Category:Ranger Tabes Episodes Category:Charlie Episodes Category:T